Because we promised to meet
by ArionOotori
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have an agreement to finish things- just them. xnarusasunarux


**A/N: Okay okay.. Another onsie :3 I am completely in love with this one, makes me get all emotional over my otp~ cause like just Gawwwwh! **

**Rated: T Because of some Swearing and mild fight scenes (Nothing to disturb the fluff though :3 ) **

**I don't Own Naruto… *****Balls yes out***** BUT IF I DID I WOULD SO MAKE THIS A SCENE IN IT D': **

Naruto's POV

The moons light was enough to see the path in front of me, I ran a hand through my blonde hair sighing as I walked on. Ignoring a light hum of the forest. I looked up at the black sky. It was lit up with bright stars that seemed to timid to twinkle. I kept walking not exactly cautiously but silently, I didn't want to scare him away...

Eventually I came to a clearing tall grass covering the oval big as Konoha. This was the place, i was sure of it. Nether the less I sit there in a tree on the edge looking out into the clearing. My whiskered checks felt numb from the cool wind. And I waited. Patiently.

Sasuke's POV

I smirked at the sight of him, so he actually showed. I think about stepping out into the field. Showing myself. But no, I would stay here quiet.

So I sat in a tree on the opposite edge of the open field to the blue eyed blonde's current position. I immediately spotted him. His big blue eyes gave him away, Dobe. But what really caught my attention was when those moonlit eyes locked onto mine from across the clearing.

Fuck he was beautiful.

Naruto's POV

Fuck he was beautiful.

I sighed and continues to stare at the raven before me. His black eyes locked mine into this stare but I didn't care how long it lasted. He was here, only a few moments away... I immediately got irritated by the distance and jumped from the tree branch half way across the field, he met me in the middle seemingly having the same idea. I grinned at him and he returned it with an unfazed glare. But I could see behind it. He was so close to me.

Sasuke's POV

Didn't know why he was grinning we were about to kill each other. But his smile still stunned me a little. "Sasuke!" his voice sounded and captured my attention. "Come back to Kono-" I interrupted him by placing a finger on his lip to shush him it was a surprisingly gentle gesture,

I shook my head slightly and his smile faded remembering why we met there. He got into his sparing stance. I sighed and copy his stance katana at the ready on my back. 4 kunai in his hands. And we fought.

I tried kicking him low but he jumped in the air quick to throw a single Kunai towards me which I easily blocked and returned with a hard bound towards him kicking him in the stomach.

He doubled over and fell back onto the ground hard and I landed on my feet beside him. I took out my Katana and press it to his neck "No clones?" I asked. He shook his head and quickly flipped out of the katanas reach back in his stance "I want this to be as real as possible"

Naruto's POV

And I did, I wanted our last fight to be it. To be real and for him to give his everything! I grinned and charged towards him, he dodged my attack and took my wrist In the attempt to flip me over but I blocked his move and tried moving into a kick but he caught my leg spinning me around I recall it and jumped up making him lose his grip on me as I came back down to land on him pinning him to the grass beneath us.

I moved to punch him but he stopped the hit with a firm clench on my fist and stared intently into my eyes. Sharingan swirled in his own. "Hn"

It didn't really matter who 'Hn'd after that. Because all i could process was that the Teme I was currently straddling had his lips pressed against mine. And that I liked it.

And that I was kissing back.

He slipped a hand around my neck puling me closer and snaked one onto my thigh stroking it. I smiled sweetly in the kiss and pressed my hands on his chest meeting his skin, and god did that make me shiver. He groaned and flipped me onto my back not breaking the kiss and unzipped my orange and black jumper he pulled away to take the jumper of completely. "T-Teme what d-do you think your d-doing?" I stutter, watching his hands at work with my jumper. He grabs my chin between his thumb and index finger

"I have no clue."

Sasuke's POV

I was dreaming, I had to be. This kind of perfect thing only happens in dreams. But I ams at the point of not caring weather it was a dream or not. he squirms under me pulling me out of the sleeves of my white shirt. I pull at his black top, I want more of him. All of him. Naruto.

"I love you." he whispers, softly and sincere. I reply with a smirk "In love with a 'Teme' like me?" the blonde smiles and nods "always"


End file.
